Fionna and Marshall Lee - Uncle Finn
by Fionna LUVS Marshall Lee
Summary: Book 5 in the series. Read Fionna and Marshall - Still Human. Finn & Marcy finally together! Link to book 6: /s/9629507/1/Fionna-and-Marshall-Lee-Ignitus
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"His name is...Justin." She said. She smiled and looked at him. Finn's friend was named Justin. He left Ooo and accidentally came to Aaa where he met Fionna and Marshall. They became good friends. He went back to Ooo a year later but before he could speak of his journey, he was murdered. No one knows who did it. Finn missed him dearly. Then Finn smiled and hugged Fionna. Fionna looked at Amber and Justin and frowned. They were hungry. They had red eyes. Blood lust. They started whimpering and trying to get to Finn. Both of them had their eues on the target. They were no where near an animal and by the time they find one, the babies might be gone. "Let them. You know when they will be full. Just pull them off." "They need holes to drink through though. I would need to bite you. If I bite you, you'll become vampire though. " she said. He stopped walking and stood there thinking. "It's okay. I've lived longer. Plus if I get bit, I come back to life but if they don't drink, they won't." He said. Fionna nodded. He thrusted his arm out to the babies. Fionna bit him twice and the twins clawed viscously into the human. He winced as they sucked blood out of his arm. When they were full, Finn looked at his arm.

4 small holes were in his arm. He looked at them as his vision went double. "Finn?" Fionna asked. He fell to the ground. He screamed and wiggled on the ground. Because two times the venom was in him, the process would be twice as fast. It would be like an hour. The sun was almost up and Marshall would worry if they didn't come back in time. Fionna put down the babies and slung Finn over her back. Then she picked them up and flew as fast as she could. Her bleeding leg slowed her down and they got to the treehouse an hour late. The sun was on her back. She hissed and banged on the door. Marshall opened it an pulled Fionna inside. The babies had been protected by Fionna's shadow so they had no burns. Fionna's back hurt but she didn't get burns. She handed him the babies and ran upstairs. The vampire process was almost complete. She set Finn on his bed and held his hand. He was in pain but at least he had stopped shaking. "I have a secret...I knew this for a while but...I couldn't tell you... You aren't the last one in your family...your brother is still alive..." Finn said. Tears sprung to her eyes. "Really? Where is he?! He's human?!" She yelled. "Well...he is human for about 30 more seconds...then he will be a vampire..." Fionna gasped.

She looked towards Finn. She hugged him until she heard him exhale his last breath as a human. She walked downstairs. She explained the entire scenario to the group. She asked Marceline to get him new clothes and asked Jake to make him food and to get some blood. Marshall sat on the couch asleep. The babies were in his lap. Fionna smiled. She picked them up and put them on the other couch. Then she sat next to Marshall and put her head on his chest. She went to sleep instantly. He stirred slightly and opened his eyes. He looked down to see his wife on his chest. She was asleep but he could tell she was having a bad dream. He stroked her hair and sang to her softly and slowly. "Good little girl, always picking a fight with me. You know that I'm bad, but you're spending the night with me. What... do you want... from my world? You're a good little girl." Then she stopped stirring and she smiled. "I love you." He said to her.

Amber started crying but Marshall couldn't get to her. Marceline walked in and picked her up. "I got her." She said. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away… so please don't take my sunshine away…" Marcy sang. Amber fell asleep almost instantly. "I've gone soft..." she said. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Every since Finn came into my life...I've been less...well evil. I admit that now and I am okay with it." She smiled. Marshall nodded. Marceline conjured up two cribs and put the babies in them. "Guess what Finn gave me in Gum...the Candy Kingdom?" Marcy asked. She held up her hand to reveal a ring with three diamonds. "We're engaged. I know he's 16 but technically he is 1000 now so it's okay." She said. Marshall smiled. Then he suddenly began to cough violently. Marceline pulled Fionna off of his chest and placed her on the couch. He sat up and hunched over in an attempt to breath. Then Marceline saw green liquid come out of his mouth. "Oh no." she said. He couldn't breath and she had no idea what to do. She whacked his back and a huge glob flew across the room. He looked at it, breathless. "What's that Marceline?" He asked.

She looked at him in awe. Then she walked up to it and picked it up. She threw it out the window and boarded up all the doors and windows. "That...was the Lich. He tried to take over your body but since you are a vampire, it was harder. If I hadn't helped you, he would have succeeded." She said. "Fionna's dreams...they're not just dreams...they are signs to future events. She said that I had been taken over by the Lich in her dream." He said quietly. "I'm gonna go finish making Finn's clothes. Call me if you need anything." she said as she went up the stairs. Marshall picked up Fionna and held her in his arms. "You almost lost me and you didn't even know it." He told her. He got up with Fionna and sat by the babies. They were fast asleep. "This family is never going to be separated. I will keep us together."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Finn woke up with blurred vision. Then he realized that he was in his room. Next to him were some clothes. He removed his covers and saw that his shirt was ripped up and his pants were tight. 'What happened to my clothes?' Then he noticed that he had bigger muscles and a 4 pac. 'What...happened?' He remembered the bites and he jumped out of bed. He grabbed the new clothes and put them on. It was a black tee shirt and some blue jersey bottoms. A note was on his dresser. "There is some blood in the glass by the bed and a sandwich. Jake made it just the way you like it. Sorry about the clothes but I knew you liked to adventure so I made clothes that you could move easily in. Don't come down until after you ate or we will all be in danger. From Marcy ;) " it read. Finn looked in the mirror and admired his new body. His hat didn't fit with his new vampire look so he took it off. His hair was golden now and had streaks of dark blond in it. He found the food and ate it. He tasted the blood and instantly loved it. Then, he went downstairs. No one was there except for Marshall, Fionna, Amber, and Justin. They were all sleeping. Marshall was slung over the couch and his head on the armrest. Fionna was sprawled out on top of him with her head on his chest.

They both inhaled and exhaled in unison. He knew that Princess Bubblegum was back at the castle but he didn't know where Jake and Marceline were. Finn tried to be quiet but he wasn't used to his new body and he ended up tripping on the couch leg. His thump woke Fionna. She raised her head and saw Finn. He smiled as he got up. She gently got up and went to Finn. At first she stood there and then she hugged him. Tears came out of both of their eyes. "How long have you known?" She asked. "About 5 days. I was in Aaa and Marshall invited me in your home. I don't know where you were. I was looking at pictures of you as a kid. There was one of you as a newborn but half was ripped. I asked Marshall where he got it and he said it was in your pajamas that he found you in. I had an identical picture but mine was ripped on the opposite side. I put them together and on the back it read 'Siblings forever' and I connected the dots." He said into her hair. She pulled back. "How did we get separated?" She asked. "Well Jake said his parents didn't really find me as a baby...they took me...then they came to Ooo." He said sadly. Fionna hugged him again and he held her tight. "I love you..." She said. He hesitated before saying it back. Marshall woke up to see Fionna and Finn hugging. "You told her?" He asked. Finn and Fionna turned to see him sitting up and stretching. Finn nodded. Marshall grabbed Justin and Amber as they woke up too and walked upstairs to change them. "Ugggh! VAMPIRE BABY SHIT STINKS!" He yelled. Finn and Fionna laughed.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Fionna and Finn hissed and jumped out of the way. "YOU WILL PAY, FIONNA!" A figure yelled. The door shut. Fionna gasped as a bright figure came and set the stairs aflame. "Now no one can stop me!" It yelled. The figure calmed a little and the light dimmed. "Flame Prince?" Fionna asked. Marshall ran downstairs but stopped. He couldn't get past the fire. They didn't notice him. The firey prince looked towards her in anger. "You tell me you love me and then leave me for some crappy undead monster?" He yelled. When they were 13, they dated. Fionna told him that she loved him but soon realized that her feelings were not true. She dumped him when she turned 14. "How'd you know?" She asked. "Flame Princess told me before SHE dumped me too! All she told me was that you married that piece of shit!" He yelled. She stood and walked to the bright figure. "He is not a piece of shit! YOU ARE! And yeah I married him and I even let him change me! That's right! I am a vampire!" She yelled. He grew brighter. "You're one of THEM?! I hate scum like you!" He yelled. He slapped Fionna and she fell to the ground. A burn appeared on her cheek and she cried softly. Finn jumped up and walked up to Flame Prince. "Don't you dare touch her!" Finn yelled.

Flame Prince punched him aside and kneeled by Fionna. His fire grew dim. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled and she threw the bottle of milk that sat on the couch on him. He screamed and grew bigger and hotter. "How dare you?! You belong to ME! Obey me! You are coming back with me!" He yelled. He grabbed her arm. She yelled in pain and tears came out her eyes. He pulled her and was about to go through the door. "Please! Stop! It hurts!" She yelled with sobs. He continued. "It's daylight! I'll burn!" She yelled. Her arm was now numb and smoking. The pain was so much that she passed out. "Now I can get her outside easier!" Flame Prince said. Marshall couldn't just stand there. "Hey ugly! Leave her alone!" He yelled. Flame Prince turned around and saw him. "You want her?" Flame Prince asked raising her up by her arm.

He swung her towards him and released Fionna and she fell with a thud. She slid across the floor and landed with the body of an unconscious Finn. Flame Prince extinguished the fire and walked towards Marshall. "What are you going to do about it?" He asked. Marshall kicked him in the gut and he flew across the room. His converse were fireproof. "That." Marshall said. FP got up and threw 3 fireballs at Marshall. He dodged 2 but the third one got him in the gut. He grunted in pain. "Why are you blocking the stairs? Got something to hide?" Flame Prince asked. Marshall replied. "No. And even if I did, why would I admit it?" Flame Prince ran towards Marshall but he suddenly changed paths. He swerved and went to the door. "Let me go up there or I open this door and let the sun burn them." He threatened. Finn stirred and got up blinking. He saw FP's hands on the door and instantly froze. Marshall looked up and grinned. "No." Marshall said. Flame Prince opened the door just as Jake swung down and blocked them. "URGH!" Flame Prince yelled. Then he had a brilliant idea. He went outside and flew up to the roof. Then Marshall heard glass break and the babies cries. "The window..." Marshall whispered as he ran upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry but I start school this Monday so I am gonna update less frequently and they might be shorter chapters.**

**Marshall: Now how will they know what happens with me and Fionna?**

**Me: They gotta wait.**

**Fionna: That's bull! You better update quick or I'll slit your throat!**

**Me: I got it! Look it's right there down below! Enjoy!** _Or Fionna will personally kill me ?!_

Chapter 3

The babies were on the bed and the sun shined on them from the open window. They hissed and cried. Marshall ran upstairs and saw Flame Prince standing over them. His flame had died down. He looked at them crying and burning. He put a blanket on the window and went back to the children. They stopped crying and opened their eyes. He slowly reached towards them but got scared to touch them. He looked at Marshall. "Are...are they yours?" He asked. Marshall nodded. Flame Prince grew hot once again but instantly cooled when the babies started whimpering at his heat.

He backed away from them and went to Marshall. His fist set on fire and he pinned Marshall to a wall with his other hand. "Let this be a warning. Divorce Fionna or I will kill you and then take her and these beasts away from you!" He said. He punched Marshall in the face and ripped the blanket off the window. He flew through it and left. Amber and Justin cried from the sunlight again. Marshall ran and got the babies out of harms way. They stared at Marshall as if they were saying "Protect us, Daddy." "I will. I will." He whispered silently. Marshall came downstairs. Finn sat on the floor using a tool to write on something. Jake laid Fionna on the couch with her burned arm hanging off the side and was nursing her arm. She was barely awake. She grimaced in pain and sweat went down her face.

"Sorry but I am trying to help. Finn got burned on his mouth almost as bad as this when he kissed FP but I helped him. It was better in a week." Jake said. She nodded and looked at the stairs. She saw Marshall at the stairs and smiled weakly. He walked over to her and sat next to her. "What happened to your shoulder? And your shirt? And your face?" She asked. He explained what Flame Prince had told him and the punch that followed. Her eyes grew red and she clenched her fists.

"He isn't touching you or my kids!" She said angrily. The babies laughed at Fionna's face and copied it. Marshall burst out laughing. The burn on his face disappeared and he smiled. He picked Fionna up and threw her in the air. Jake was splashed with water but didn't care. Marshall caught Fionna and kissed her on the mouth. Finn walked over to Amber and Justin. "Uncle Finn made something for you." He pulled out two bracelets made of gold. "I melted down my favorite gauntlet to make these. And it took me a while to engrave them!" He said. Amber's had vines and flowers engraved around her name. Justin's had bats and spiderwebs around his name. Finn kissed the babies on the head. Marshall was now tickling Fionna. She giggled and squirmed wildly. "STOP! HAHA! I CAN'T BREATH!" She yelled. He stopped and held her as she gasped for air. Finn smiled. "So...you guys going back to Aaa?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. But Marshall found a way to get back easier then the portal. Do you have an empty closet?" Fionna asked. Finn pointed to a door. Marshall zapped the door and then opened it. There was a little walkway that lead to another door. He called Finn over and opened the door. It was Fionna and Marshall's living room. Finn smiled. "Now you guys can come over and we can also come here. Just knock first. You never know when we might be making out on that couch." Marshall said. Finn laughed and nodded. Finn went in with the babies. He found their cribs and put them in. He stayed in their singing lullabies and playing with them for about an hour. Finn went to the bedroom. Fionna and Marshall were asleep in the bed already. Finn saw Fionna's arm peaking out of the covers. It was black and wrinkled in the spot where Flame Prince grabbed her. Finn got some gauze and wrapped her arm. He went back to the kid's room and sat on the floor. He put his head in his hands and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Sorry it's so short!**

**Fionna: Grrr...**

**Me: Okay! Okay! I'll do more! Don't hurt me!**

Chapter 4

Fionna woke up in Marshall's arms. She doesn't remember much but they must have had a lot of fun last night because she was a mess. Her hair was tangled and she wore a long, wrinkled blue tee shirt and white underwear. Marshall had ruffled hair and boxers and no other clothes at all. She smiled and snuggled closer. She kissed his cheek and ran her hand down his bare leg. He shivered and started waking up and she smiled. "Urgh. Blue? What the heck are you doing?" He said drowsily. She brought her hand back up and traced her finger on his abs. She put the cover over both of them to hide them. Then she sat on him and licked behind his ear. He opened up his eyes just as she removed her shirt. He smiled and saw her huge breasts. He grabbed her butt which made her jump and pulled her on top of him. Their lips touched. They made out for 5 minutes. Fionna got up breathless. "Nothing can ruin this moment." She said. Then she grabbed two boxes from under her pillow. One read "Condoms" and the other read "Birth Control." He smiled and and grabbed the condom box. He went into the rest room as Fionna went in the closet. They put them on. Marshall was waiting for Fionna. "I'm gonna check on the kids."

She said as she walked into their room. She was surprised to see Finn. He was feeding them baby food and had even filled their bottles with fresh blood. He looked up and saw her in her lingerie. "So...you gonna have more kids?" He asked while holding back laughter. She made a face and threw him both boxes. "Oh!" He said slapping his face. She laughed and sat with him. "You are gonna make a great father one day. Marceline is a lucky girl. Where is she?" She asked. "Oh she's here in Aaa. She is with some guy named Ash. They are just friends but...Fionna? You okay?" He asked. Fionna had froze at the mention of her kidnapper. "Find her and get her AWAY from him. NOW!" She yelled. Finn put the babies in their cribs and hurried out the door. Fionna went back with Marshall and sighed. "Ash is with Marceline but I sent Finn to go get her." She said. "Don't worry about that. C'mere." He pulled her closer. He pinned her to the bed and kissed her neck. She laughed and slowly pulled of his boxers. He grabbed her breasts and ripped her bra off instantly.

She pulled down her underwear as he licked her neck. She shivered and pushed against him. He grunted and went in farther. Fionna moaned loudly and gasped. He went faster, causing her to moan and gasp more. Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. She slid her hand up his back and traced it. He pushed in and she clawed at his back and pulled him closer. He moaned as she bent down ran her fingers through his hair as she licked his penis. He groaned loudly and kissed her desperately. He sat up and rolled off of her while breathing heavily. "Blue, I have to-" He was cut off as Fionna kissed him. He pulled back. "I really need to tell you-" She grabbed his penis and he jumped a little. She laughed and went under the covers. She stuck it in her mouth and sucked viciously. He groaned happily and pushed in. "Fi...uhhh...I really...mmm...need you...urgh...to stop." He said. She sat up and licked her lips. "Gumball isn't dead...it was a clone that you killed. Peppermint maud warned me. She feared for your life." He said. Fionna's mouth dropped. She ran naked and got the kids. She put them on the bed and grabbed her clothes. She put a dagger in her boot and put on her makeup. "Marshall get dressed. We may need to go hunting." She said.


	5. Chapter 4 and a Half

Chapter 4 1/2

"Listen. You want Fionna? I want her to have my child. How 'bout we make a deal?"

"Eh...what type of deal?"

"You help me kill Marshall. I get Fionna to get pregnant with my kid and then you get her. When the baby is born, I keep it and she is all yours. Whadya say?"

"Yes."

"Excellent..."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Finn walked with Marceline. He told her that Fionna had sent him. Marceline knew Fionna had everyone's well-being in mind so there must be a good reason that she shouldn't be with Ash. "So...what did I miss?" Marceline asked. "Flame Prince tried to kidnap Fionna, he almost killed us by letting sunlight in, Jake saved us, he almost burned Amber and Justin, and threatened to kill Marshall and take Fionna for himself." Finn said. Marceline stood with her mouth open. "Fuck! I missed an epic battle!" She yelled. Finn laughed but suddenly froze when he saw two figures whiz past them. "Flame Prince and Gumball!" Finn yelled. Both of them flew after them.

**BACK AT THE HOUSE**

Fionna held Amber and rocked her gently back and forth. "Hush now my baby. Hush now my love. The angels are watching from heaven above. They know that I love you, they know that it's true. I'll stay here beside you. Whatever you do, when I wake beside you." Marshall smiled as Amber slowly drifted off to sleep. Fionna put her in the crib and sat in the chair. "Where's Justin?" he asked. "Oh he fell asleep in our room. Can you go get him?" she asked. Marshall was about to leave the room but he smelled something weird. "Sleep gas." he whispered. He got a some rags and put one on his nose and protected himself. He ran to give Fionna one but was too late. He saw Fionna as she stopped moving and sat there like a zombie. Her eyes slowly closed and she slouched in her chair.

Marshall walked over to her and stood by her. Suddenly two guys dropped from the ceiling. A fire ball flew into Marshall's face and he screamed. When the flames disappeared, Gumball had Fionna over his shoulder and Amber in his arms. "Wait. One is missing!" Gumball yelled. "WHERE IS HE!" FP asked. Marshall lied. "He's in the nightosphere! You can't get him!" Marshall yelled. "Shit! We gotta leave him! We can take this one though!" Gumball said. Flame Prince nodded. He got a huge fireball ready. He raised his arm and threw it. "AHHH!" But that wasn't Marshall's scream. "YOU IDIOT! FIX YOUR FUCKING AIM!" He yelled.

His body was engulfed in Flames. "No! I only needed you for your stupid sleep potion and spell book! Now I have no use for you!" FP yelled. Gumball dropped Amber and Marshall flew forward. He caught her just as she reached the ground. Fionna was dropped as well. She fell with a thud. She had little burns but other then that, she was fine. "PUT ME OUT!" Gumball yelled. "No!" Flame Prince yelled. Gumball ran around the room and suddenly fell. He went limp and the fire died down. His body was burnt and he was cold. "Keep the kids. But Fionna is mine!" Flame Prince yelled. He made a wall of fire and blocked Marshall from the two of them. He tied Fionna up using fireproof rope. He grabbed her by the rope and flew away. Marshall tried to follow but quickly realized that he didn't know where the new fire kingdom was. Flame Prince created his own kingdom of fire in Aaa to escape his mother. Finn and Marceline walked in. "We were too late huh? Gumball got her?" Finn asked. Marshall pointed to the dead Prince and they both gasped. "We have to go get her!" Marceline yelled.

"But we don't know where she is. How can we find her?! It's impossible." Marshall said softly. Marceline saw a tear drop from his eye. "What's wrong?" She asked. "You have saved her many times! You can save her again." She said. "When Gumball raped her...I was downstairs the entire time. She needed help and I was sleep on the couch! She was helpless and all I needed to do was freaking walk upstairs! Now that bastard is going to rape her too and...I am leaving her helpless again." He said. Marceline understood. "I know how it feels to be raped... But do you know how it feels to be raped and then have a child that you don't want? I had no one to count on! But Fionna is going to count on you. So you need to be there for her!" Marceline yelled. "Your...p-pregnant?" Finn stammered. "This isn't time for that!" Marshall said drying a tear. "Let's go get Fionna."

_**SORRY! MY BOOKS ARE SHORT BUT THE TITLE UNCLE FINN DOESN'T FIT WITH THE NEXT CHAPTERS SO...sowwy! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? READ BOOK 6 IGNITUS!**


End file.
